House of Horror
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Nack the Weasel is in a living nightmare, accused of killing his sister Nicolette . . . by his sister's ghost! But nothing is as it seems . . .


Sonic the Hedgehog  
House of Horror  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
The purple-and-white-furred creature on the floor stirred slightly, then groaned in pain. His bright blue eyes opened, taking in the darkness that was all around him.  
  
"Owww . . ." he rasped, struggling to get up. He clutched at his aching head and staggered to the window, just before he collapsed on the floor again.  
  
"What happened . . . to me???!"  
  
From the dim light cast by the moon through the window, he could make out red streaks through his fur. Blood! But . . . he wasn't bleeding. It was someone's else blood.  
  
He looked around wildly. Someone else was here. But where . . . and who?  
  
The wind blew slightly through the open window, blowing the lacy curtains, yellowed with age. "Nack . . . Nack . . ."  
  
Nack pushed his hat back on his head and glared at the air. "Who's there??"  
  
The voice stopped.  
  
Nack sighed. "I musta finally cracked." Again, he struggled to get up, with the aid of the nearby wall. Leaning on that, he managed to get out the door and into the dark hallway.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he asked himself.  
  
He reached the stairs leading down to the next floor. As he grabbed the banister to steady himself, he noticed something laying at the bottom.  
  
"What the . . .??!!"  
  
He limped down the stairs to the bottom, then stopped short. There lay another purple-and-white creature. This one had a long braid trailing down its back and was wearing a red skirt.  
  
"Nicolette?" Nack asked, shocked at the sight of his sister laying so still at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The female weasel didn't move. Nack stumbled to her side, blinking back the blackness that was trying to overtake him. "Nicolette! Hey, c'mon, speak to me!!!"  
  
As he gathered her in his arms, he noticed the blood coming from a gash on her head. And she was so still . . .  
  
He put his finger up to her neck, then shook his head in disbelief. No pulse. Nicolette was . . . gone.  
  
Suddenly the voice came again. "Nack! . . . Nack!" It was coming from all around him. Now it had a familiar air about it. It was . . .  
  
"Nicolette!" Nack gasped.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" the voice asked.  
  
"Satisfied?" Nack repeated. "Nic . . . I don't understand . . ."  
  
"I'm dead . . . because of you," the voice hissed.  
  
"Because of me??" Nack gasped. "Now look here, Nic, I know we don't get along, but this is ridiculous!!"  
  
"Oh, is it, now?" Now Nack could make out a filmy figure hovering in the air that looked like . . . Nic. "You killed me, Nack. You pushed me down the stairs. You killed me." The figure started to disappear into the air.  
  
"You killed me!" echoed all around him.  
  
"No!" Nack protested. "Nic, I would never . . ."  
  
"You killed me!" the voice hissed. "You killed me!"  
The blackness overtook Nack and he sank backwards, still holding Nic's lifeless body in his arms.  
****  
Nicolette's eyes filled with tears. She and Nack had had a major falling out (again) five days ago, after which Nack had stormed out. She hadn't heard from him since. She naturally assumed that he had gone off somewhere and wouldn't reappear for months, maybe years. It had happened before. But this time, an overwhelming feeling had overtook her, telling her that she needed to find Nack, and soon. After five long days of searching and combing every inch of the Silicon Valley where they had been, she had looked in an abandoned, crumbling mansion and had just stumbled across Nack's limp body. He had been badly beaten by someone (who?), drugged with chloroform, and left for dead.  
  
Nicolette held Nack close to her. "Oh, Nack . . . Brother . . . I'm so sorry . . . So sorry . . ." She heaved a sigh. "I should've been more understanding . . . I always should've . . . If I had been, you wouldn't be here like this . . ." She knew Nack had made a lot of enemies over the years, just as she had. Their line of work didn't exactly endear them to people.  
  
Nack stirred but didn't awaken. "Nicolette . . . I would never . . . kill you," he gasped in his delirium.  
  
"Shhh . . . It's alright, Nack," Nicolette whispered.  
  
"I would never . . . kill you," Nack repeated.  
  
"I know, Nack . . . I know. . . ." Angrily Nicolette looked up at the empty walls of the mansion. "Whoever did this is gonna pay." She looked back down at her unconscious brother. "And when you recover, Nack, things are gonna change. I've never been the sister I could've been."  
  
She held Nack close. A feeling of peace swept over her and she knew everything would be okay. She had found Nack in time. 


End file.
